1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mobile phone and, more particularly, to a mobile phone able to process a short message and a short message processing method adapted for the mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone users may change their phone numbers and send a short message to notify the receiving party. However, the receiving party must acquire the changed phone number from the short message and store the changed phone number in a phone book. This is inconvenient and can be complex, and if the short message is deleted before the receiving party stores the changed phone number in the mobile phone, it can be difficult to make future contact with the sender of the message.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile phone to overcome the described shortcoming.